juliabmfandomcom-20200216-history
Julia
G'ulia' (Also known as JuliaBloxmes) is the owner of this wiki. She is a multimedia artist, producing various types of media such as drawings, videos, Photoshop edits, and even 3D renders. History Julia's productivity began to hit the internet in April of 2013 when she joined GoAnimate as a user named Shelly105. She made hundreds of videos, until GoAnimate ended support for free users in late 2015. Her productivity expanded in 2014 when she became more active on Roblox, making models and most notably, custom textures for avatar accessories. Her most popular one is a model of a metallic beanie with pink hair, with over 13,000 people having added it to their Roblox inventories. In late 2016, Julia became less active on Roblox, and became more active on websites such as DeviantArt, and Twitter in late 2017. When Miitomo's service ended on May 9, 2018, Julia became more active on Roblox, again. Roles in Media In the (possibly short-lived) cartoon series, Julia goes on misadventures, often involving her fictional cousin Petra, and her rival, Tess. In the comedy sketches, she has a bitter rival named Hater-Chan, who only made one appearance so far, and tries to leak her secrets. She was also the host of the Mysterious Obscurities videos, where she reviews obscure media she happens to find. Physical description Julia has auburn-brown hair, dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows, fair skin, and a round face. She usually dresses in t-shirts, jeans/leggings, and sneakers, mostly in dark colors such as black. The sizes of the shirts and sweatshirts she wears range from neutral-fitting to oversized, whereas everything else she wears is almost always neutral-fitting. Her main sneakers are black Nikes with neon blue, hot pink, and white accents. Personality Julia can be energetic, humorous, and snarky. Characterization in Videos, Comics, etc. Julia's characterization in videos and other media shows her enjoying a cereal called Furry Flakes, even having hosted a commercial for it. She gets frustrated with having repetitive dreams. She is friends with Tubgib Evoli and Petra. Quotes (old videos) "I'll just enjoy my favorite cereal" (Julia Gets a Dreamcatcher) "How many times do I have to tell you I don't even date?" (The Buyer) "I gotta put my terrible flowers in the pot!" (Mysterious Obscurities: Barbie Rapunzel) Trivia * Julia's inspiration for the comedy sketches came from the classic Smosh * Her inspiration for the Mysterious Obscurities videos came from the YouTuber Vectrex4Life * She has Autism. * Her hair is naturally curly, but often flat-ironed. In videos like Julia Gets A Dreamcatcher, her hair is in its natural state. * The BM comes from Julia's 7-year-old Roblox account's name JuliaBloxmes (Though the name was coined in late 2014 or early 2015 and her Roblox account's name was changed to that in January 2016) ** The word Bloxmes comes from this Social Media (old) * YouTube Julia uploads most of her videos here. * Vidlii The secondary source of her videos, mostly consisting of her sketches. * Twitter Julia posts here the most regularly. * Google+ Some of Julia's shitpost can be found here. * DeviantArt Much of Julia's shitpost, art, and memes can be found here. * Drawception Talk about random stuff and even video game characters she's found attractive can be found here. * Tumblr Julia's personal blog, including some of her posts that can't be found anywhere else, can be found here. * Super Mario Boards Much of Julia's Nintendo-related talk can be found here. * Discord server Julia's old Discord server. * Julia's New Discord Server * Newgrounds Gallery (old) JuliaCDILink.jpg|Gee, it sure is boring around here! JuliaTranspar.png JBMFlipFlops.png JuliaSlayerTp.png Julia face.PNG JuliaSonichu.PNG|Julia wearing her hand-made Sonichu Medallion JuliaFingerWave.png|Julia using a hand gesture similar to Sonic's finger wave Category:Characters